Forget - A Warriors and WoF Crossover
by Joceyb23
Summary: Seven strange cats wash up on the shore of Clan territory - two in ThunderClan, two in RiverClan, one in WindClan, and two in ShadowClan. But these cats don't remember anything about their past lives - they don't even remember their names. How will they survive, and can they learn to adjust in a world so unlike their own, even if they don't remember their old world?
1. Chapter 1 - What in Pyrrhia?

**FYI, this takes place during the Fourth Apprentice in the Warriors world and during Escaping Peril/Talons of Power in the WoF world.**

**Moon's POV**

I open my eyes. I am in a strange den-like place. There are leaves and herbs all over the ground. I am sitting on top of some strange material. It's kind of damp and grassy. Damp grass? Moss? I'm not sure.

Two strange creatures sit in front of me. One, a male, has gray striped fur and weird blue eyes. His eyes are weird because they're looking at me, but then at the same time they're...not. How is that possible? There are secrets in those eyes, I can sense it. How? I have no idea.

The second creature seems to be a female, and her fur is a striped light brown. Her eyes are a dark orangey color - what's the word for it? Amber, I think.

I glance down at myself. My fur is pure black, and I have some silver specks. There is a third creature in the den thing. It's another male, and he's unconscious next to me, sprawled out on another patch of the damp-mossy-grassy-thing. His fur is pure white, as though he's my opposite. He also has some icy blue patches of fur. I shiver, the air feels colder the closer I'm to him.

Somehow, I can hear the two conscious creatures' thoughts. _Is she going to say anything?, _the striped gray male with the odd eyes thinks. _Firestar will definitely take her in. He's soooo sympathetic. We have enough to worry about already, with the drought and RiverClan being all up in our faces. And the prophecy…_

A prophecy? For some reason, that word seems important, like I've experienced one before. And who is Firestar? And what is a RiverClan?

The female's thoughts are much more soothing. _Poor cat. I hope she and her acquaintance are going to be okay._

I glance back at the cold white male. He's unconscious and I can't get inside his head. The female seems to think we know each other - but I've never seen him before in my life.

"H..hello?" I say nervously. "Wh...who are you?"

The male snorts. "Why don't you tell us who you are first?"

The female sighs. "Jayfeather…"

"You're not in charge of me, Leafpool."

An awkward silence follows those last few words. Jayfeather and Leafpool. Those are their names.

"I'm-" I start, then cut off. What _is _my name? I don't know.

How do you forget your own name?

Apparently it's possible. I am the proof, I guess.

"Yes?" the male - Jayfeather - snaps. "We're waiting."

"I-I-I…" Oh Pyrrhia, how do I explain this?

Wait...what's Pyrrhia?

A connection to my past? Something important? Some_one _important?

I have no idea and it's scary.

"I don't know." I say quietly. Jayfeather and Leafpool tilt their heads curiously. "I mean...I lost my memory. I think."

Jayfeather snorts again. "You don't just lose your memory." _But I can check, _he thinks.

I gulp. How is Jayfeather going to check? What can he do? Is he a mind reader like me?

His odd, beautiful eyes suddenly grew more distant, as if he's seeing something no one else can. Is he reading my mind?

"She's...she's telling the truth. There aren't any memories of her life before this in her head. It's all completely...blank." Jayfeather shook his head. _How is this possible?_

A fourth creature comes in. He looks strong and powerful, and his fur is like the color of fire. _Who is this?, _I hear him wonder. _Another two poor loners? Oh StarClan, I want to help them, but ThunderClan has enough going on right now._

"What's a ThunderClan?" I say stupidly. The three conscious creatures stare at me.

"How do you know what ThunderClan is?" Leafpool says, a look of surprise on her face. "You said that your memory was gone…"

"I can read minds." I tell them. Reading minds is a normal thing, right? I mean, Jayfeather can do it…

Jayfeather and the new creature just stare at each other, while Leafpool gasps.

I get the feeling reading minds is _not _normal.

And then the icy white male begins to wake up.

**Okay, I know that was terrible.**

**Sorry.**

**If you review I'll give you a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Now we have names

**Moon's POV**

The icy white male staggers to his paws and looks up. The pale blue patches on his fur seem to glow in the sunlight that just barely finds its way into the den thing.

"Who are you?" he says in a cold tone that matches his cold fur.

"Have you _lost your memory _too?" Jayfeather says sarcastically.

To my surprise, the creature nods. "Yeah. I dunno who I am, or what I am…"

"Ditto." I say. The icy male glances at me curiously. I shift my paws.

"You're a cat." Jayfeather says, his tone of voice implying that it is completely normal to be a cat.

It didn't feel normal to me.

The fiery orange male - Firestar? - clears his throat. "So...the only question now is...what am I going to do with you two?"

The icy tom growls. "Listen, can I at least be told where I am and why I'm here?"

Leafpool's tail flicks. _Look at his fur, _she thinks. _It's blue...not blue-gray, just pure pale blue. That's not a normal fur color. And the den feels colder with him in it...and she can read minds._

_There's something strange about those two, _Jayfeather and Firestar's minds chorused.

The icy tom's thoughts were frustrated. _What is _wrong _with them? Why won't they tell me anything? But her - _he glanced at me. _She's just as confused as I am. Maybe...maybe we can be allies._

I shiver. Do I really want to be his ally? He scares me a little bit.

"Well…" Firestar says slowly. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, one of the four cat Clans around here. Those two cats are Leafpool and Jayfeather. Leaf - I mean, Jayfeather - is my medicine cat. Leafpool is a warrior."

_A medicine cat, _Leafpool's mind says softly. Huh? Is she a medicine cat or a warrior? I'm a bit confused.

"What are warriors and medicine cats?" the icy male asks. Jayfeather snorts. Wow, that cat snorts a lot.

"Warriors hunt and fight for the Clan, and medicine cats heal the Clan. We also speak to StarClan and interpret prophecies." Jayfeather says with a flick of his tail.

"StarClan?" I ask.

"Where cats go when they die." Jayfeather answers.

"But how do they give you prophecies?" It seems strange that other cats would have to give them prophecies. Can't they just interpret them themselves?

"They just _do_." Jayfeather grumbles. Leafpool and Firestar clear their throats simultaneously.

"_Any_ways," Firestar stares at me and my icy acquaintance. "Do you wish to join ThunderClan?"

Jayfeather groans.

"Um…" I share a glance with the icy white male. "I guess so? I mean, I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"Ditto." the icy male says. He and I share a look, and somehow...I'm not scared of him anymore.

How did that happen?

**Winter's POV**

The black-furred female and I share a look, and I see fear melt away from her dark eyes.

Even though I've lost my memory, I get this feeling that she and I have met before. I wish I knew her name. I bet it was something pretty, like her.

She blushes. How did she know what I was thinking?

"You were still unconscious when…" she says quietly, her voice trailing off.

"What?" I snap.

"I can read minds." she informs me.

What?

I get the feeling that before I lost my memory I did _not _like my mind being read by prissy females.

But it isn't her fault, right? I hope she's not doing it on purpose, that she likes me the same way I like her.

"We'll join your Clan." I say, making the decision for the both of us. She and I exchange another glance, this one saying: We are allied now. We'll protect each other now.

"All right then." Firestar walks out of the den. Leafpool and Jayfeather follow him, with me and the black female bringing up the rear.

We enter into a camp of sorts, cats milling around everywhere. They all turn and stare at me and my ally, mostly at me.

"Why are they staring at me?" I hiss.

"I think I know why," she says slowly. "You have pale blue patches of fur, and in Leafpool's thoughts, I could hear her saying that blue isn't a normal fur color. And...you're _freezing._"

"And you can read minds." I'm getting the picture. "We're not normal cats. There's something very different about us."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the HIghledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar was seated on top of this ledge of stone. I guess that's where they all meet.

"Two loners are joining ThunderClan today." Firestar announces. A few cats grumble at his words. Not everyone's happy. He points his tail at the black-furred female. "From this moment on, you will be known as Nightpaw. Icecloud, you are a loyal warrior. Pass on all of the skills Whitewing taught you on to Nightpaw."

Nightpaw. That's a nice name. It fits her well.

A white female cat with icy blue eyes walked over to Nightpaw. She whispered something into Nightpaw's ear. She nodded, and they touched their noses to each other.

Firestar's green eyes turned to me. "And you...from this moment on you will be known as Frostpaw."

I wonder where he got that name from?

"Foxleap, you are also a good warrior. Pass on all of the skills Squirrelflight taught you on to Frostpaw."

Foxleap walks over to me. "Touch your nose to mine, like Nightpaw and Icecloud did."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I sigh and touch my nose to Foxleap's. It feels so...wrong.

**Sorry, I know this was a long chapter.**

**I still have those cookies...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Prissy Doves & Pine Forests

**I forgot to mention that neither Warriors or Wings of Fire belong to me.**

**Cookies for all of you wonderful reviewers! Sorry that this took so long!**

**Moon's POV**

"Nightpaw! Frostpaw!" the ThunderClan cats call me and Frostpaw's names. Me and Frostpaw exchanged a glance. _Is this normal?, _he thinks.

"I have no idea." I tell him. Icecloud and Foxleap walk over.

"Hey, new apprentices!" Icecloud tries to act cool. "I'm Icecloud and this is my brother, Foxleap. We're going to be your mentors."

"Mentors?" I echo. "What's a mentor?"

"And for that matter, what's an apprentice?" Frostpaw asks curiously.

Icecloud and Foxleap stare at each other. _They're going to be difficult first apprentices, _Icecloud's thoughts say.

_They know nothing about Clan life, _Foxleap thinks. _Even less than a kit! _

I shift my paws anxiously. I'm unsure of what a kit is, but it's probably not anything good.

"An apprentice is a cat who's in training to be a warrior." Icecloud explains.

"And mentors are the awesome, wise, amazing cats who teach you to be almost as awesome and amazing as them." Foxleap cuts in.

"_Foxleap._" Icecloud sighs. She turns back to me and Frostpaw with an exasperated look. "Anyways...training will start tomorrow. I know this must be very strange for you two. We want you to get used to your new home."

"And you can meet the other rascals." Foxleap says cheerfully. Icecloud gave him a 'look'. "Uh, I mean...other apprentices. There's five of them."

"Where are they?" I ask. Foxleap shrugs.

"I think they're still in their den. I bet Bumblepaw is still sleeping. Lazy lump." Foxleap let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"You're not much better yourself." Icecloud snaps.

"Is that the way you're going to be, dear sister?"

I sigh and begin walking to the apprentices' den, until I realize that I don't know which den it is.

Frostpaw's mind is trying to figure out where the apprentices' den is.

"Probably the smallest one." I say without thinking. "Since the apprentices are apparently _so _small and weak and stupid."

Frostpaw snorts, sounding like a mini Jayfeather. Then looks at me. "Nightpaw...can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...can you not read my mind? It's kinda annoying."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I...I can try, but it just sort of happens naturally." I tell him. We walk over to the smallest den. I'm hoping that it _is _the apprentices' den. I've had enough cats looking at me strangely today.

I poke my head in, but there aren't any cats in there. Hm.

"Are you looking for me?" Frostpaw and I turn around and see a young pale gray female cat, younger than us, with green eyes. "I'm Dovepaw."

"Are you an apprentice?" I ask her slowly. She nods.

"Of course. What else would I be?"

"A dragonet?" Frostpaw grumbled. Then, his pale blue eyes grew wide. "Wait...what did I just say? What's a dragonet?"

Dovepaw looked confused. "You said it."

**Winter's POV**

What did I just say? Dragonet?

For some reason that word seems important to me. My past…

Nightpaw clears her throat. "Well, um, it's nice to meet you, Dovepaw. Where are the other apprentices?"

Dovepaw shrugs. "Let's see...I'm just about to clear up the bedding in the elders' den, and my sister Ivypaw is doing the nursery. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw are out hunting with their mentors, I believe."

That's a lot of apprentices. I gulp. Whoever I used to be, I get the feeling that I didn't really care to meet other cats.

Dovepaw eyes me curiously. "Why do you have blue fur?"

"I don't know."

"Why? You _must _know."

"I JUST DON'T, OKAY!" I found myself yowling. Dovepaw backed away nervously.

"You cats are weird." she mews, then scurries off.

**Qibli's POV**

"Uh…" I lift my head up and cough. "Where am I?"

It seems to be that I'm lying down in a pine forest. Cold northern wind sweeps past me, and I shiver. "Hello?" I call.

"Hello?" someone answers. I stagger to my...what are these things? Paws? Anyways, I stagger to them and take a good look at myself.

I've got some kind of light yellow fur, and furry paw-like things and a strange tail. It's furry, but has this weird barb on the end. I can't remember my name, or who I am. Yay.

Another creature, like me, bounds over. This one's a male, with brown fur instead of yellow. I guess we come in all kinds of colors. He's stockier and more muscular, and he isn't completely brown. He has some amber and golden patches.

"Er, hi." he mews. "Who are you?"

"I have no idea, actually."

"You lost your memory too?!"

"Mhm. Wait, you lost your memory?"

"Yeah."

I'm so glad that I found him, someone who understands this situation. I get the feeling that the two of us are going to be very good friends.

"What's that thing on the end of your tail?" he asks. I shrug.

"Dunno. Hey, you don't have it!" I exclaim.

"Weird."

"Hey, you! You two rogues over there!"

I whip my head around and see three creatures padding towards us. The first was a skinny brown male, with a long scar across his back. The second was a pretty cream-furred female, and the last was younger, younger than me and my new forgetful friend. It was a female, with black fur.

"Uh, hi." I say. The three creatures glared at me.

"What are you doing in our territory?" the brown male with the scar asks.

"I really don't know."

"How do you _not know_?" the pretty cream-furred female meows with frustration.

"Um...me and my friend here lost our memories."

The brown male snorted. "Preposterous. Cats don't lose their memories."

"Yeah!" the black female cheered.

The pretty female glanced back and forth between me and her acquaintances. "Ratscar...perhaps we should take them to Blackstar. He'll know what to do with them. And Littlecloud and my brother could fix their memory problem, perhaps, and then they can tell us what they're doing in ShadowClan territory."

The brown male - Ratscar - sighs. "Hm...well, Dawnpelt, you do have a point. You're a very cunning warrior, that's for sure. We'll take them to camp."


End file.
